Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (handheld)
A simplified version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night on a Tiger Electronics handheld system. Story The storyline is a simplified version of the original Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. One day, Richter Belmont disappears mysteriously. The dark priest Shaft resurrects Castlevania and Dracula, and with no Belmont present, Alucard must fight against his father. Alucard fights through the castle until he reaches his father and has a final showdown with him. Character gallery Tiger LCD Alucard.JPG|Alucard The son of Dracula forced to fight his father. SHAFT-2.JPG|Shaft Resurrects Castlevania and Dracula (no in-game images available). LCD SOTN Richter.JPG|Richter Belmont His mysterious absence forces Alucard to fight Dracula himself. LCD SOTN Maria.JPG|Maria Renard No mention of her is in the game, but there is artwork of her. LCD SOTN Lisa.JPG|Lisa Alucard's human mother. No mention of her is in the game, but there is artwork for her. LCD SOTN Dracula.JPG|Dracula Has been resurrected by the dark priest, Shaft. The final boss of the game. Stages *Entrance - Littered with Zombies and Medusa Heads. Medusa is the boss of this level, defeating her earns you the Jeweled Sword. *Royal Chapel - Bats are added to the fray in this level. If you've done well, the Hippogryph (Gaibon) appears. Defeating it earns you the Silver Ring, which allows you to advance to the next level. *Catacombs - Salem Witch will join the attack on Alucard in this level. The Succubus (Fake Sypha) is the boss. Defeating her earns you the Golden Ring which allows you advance to the next level. *Castle Keep - Alucard fights enemies from all sides in this final level. He will then gain the Cross, which he can use in the final fight with Dracula. Enemy Data Each stage has an additional enemy or two that the previous one didn't have. Each stage has its own unique boss. Item Data Alucard starts the game with a dagger and later gains a Jeweled Sword after beating the first stage. He also use three sub-weapons which he can pick up: an Ax, Throwing Daggers and a throwing Cross (which is only used against Dracula). Hearts increase his health. Gallery LCD SOTN Unit.jpg LCD SOTN All.JPG Trivia *This product was only available in Toys "R" Us retailers and has been sold out for over ten years. Related products *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' — The original game this version was based on. *''Electronic Castlevania II: Simon's Quest'' — The previous Castlevania handheld game in LCD format by Tiger Electronics. *''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night'' (Game.com) — Another simplified version of Symphony of the Night, this time for the Game.com handheld console (canceled). External links * — The game is also featured in this fan-made release for Windows. *Castlevania Realm — Contains photos and manual scans. *RF Generation — Review and gameplay video. *YouTube — Unboxing video of this game. de:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD Tiger Handheld) es:Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD Tiger Electronics) Category:Handheld LCD games Category:LCD Symphony of the Night Category:Symphony of the Night